This invention relates to a turbo and inertia supercharger for supercharging the air supplied into engines by turbosupercharging and inertia supercharging in combination.
In general, the turbosuperchargers mounted on the internal combustion engines have volumetric efficiencies in the order of about 50 to 54%. If an attempt is made to increase the volumetric efficiency above such a level, the rate of fuel consumption will increase and the cylinder pressure will increase thereby causing a deterioration in the performance of the engine. For this reason, in the past, the supercharging efficiency has been increased by utilizing either a large-sized supercharger or a multi-stage turbosupercharger system comprised of a plurality of turbosuperchargers. However, the former system is disadvantageous in that the acceleration characteristics of the engine will become worse, whilst the latter system is also disadvantageous in that provision of a plurality of turbosuperchargers is necessary thus increasing the cost of the supercharger system.